July & April
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Como el amor y el odio, como la luz y la oscuridad, dos mundos diferentes. S


**July & April**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP**

_Recomendación musical: October & April - The Rasmus & Anette_ http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=Eypw13KUobE

El suave sonido de la risa llegó hasta sus oídos, sentía cómo iba envolviéndolo lentamente y llenaba su alma de una alegría que, hasta hace poco, no conocía.  
Syaoran abrió los ojos y observó a la hermosa chica que caminaba unos pasos por enfrente de él y no pudo evitar desear escuchar nuevamente su suave voz.

Se detuvo para observarla sonreírle a una sollozante niña que iba de la mano de su papá y acababa de caerse. Pidió mudo permiso para cargarla y le dijo palabras tiernas con su suave tono hasta que la pequeña comenzó a reír emocionada.

Porque así era ella, así era Sakura. Iluminaba a todo aquel que se le acercara, alejando las sombras de la tristeza o de algún dolor que pudiera tener en el alma.  
Sólo necesitaba clavar su mirada esmeralda en ti unos instantes y lograba hacerte sentir único, la única persona en todo el mundo que valiera la pena.

Syaoran sonrío al verla saludar a algunos compañeros de la secundaria en la que estaban y al notarla reír por el viento que comenzó a jugar con su cabello.  
Recordó aquel fuego en su mirada al dar hasta lo que se creía imposible al capturar las Cartas Clow, dando lo mejor de sí. Todo de ella.  
Completamente.

Y no entendía cómo había terminado quedándose con él.

Sakura negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras veía a Syaoran fruncir el ceño detrás de ella; probablemente acaba de hacer algo que su novio no consideraría hacer jamás.  
Existían cosas en la educación de él que le causaban dolores de cabeza, incluyendo el cómo solía encerrarse en sí mismo cuando algo le molestaba o lo frío que era cuando había más gente a su alrededor.

Vio melancólicamente a una pareja que iba tomada de la mano y suspiró al saber que faltaba mucho aún para que Syaoran se sintiera cómodo con algo como eso. Mordió su labio inferior al notar que la observaba fijamente midiendo su reacción.

Caminó unos pasos hasta acercarse a él y levantó la mano derecha para tocar su mejilla. Recordó los primeros días en que se encontraron, el cómo irradiaba tristeza; volvió a sonreír al notar como ya no le daba esa impresión, aquella que le decía que llovía dentro de su corazón y que ella se había encargado de borrar con palabras, caricias, miradas y besos furtivos en las noches, o cualquier otro momento en que podía.

Y Sakura aún se cuestionaba el cómo había logrado que él la aceptara.

Ambos eran tan diferentes del otro. Felicidad y tristeza, sonrisa y lágrimas. Sakura y Syaoran.  
Pero dicen que lo contrario se atrae y entre ellos no existía la menor duda de que era así.

Él necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidara, iluminando un poco su mundo; que con una sonrisa lo hiciera sonreír de vuelta. Que lo obligara a intentar ser feliz.

Ella necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara, que ignorara su torpeza; que le permitiera ser como era sin juzgarla ni un solo momento. Que la mantuviera feliz

Y, raramente, a pesar de ser tan distintos en el fondo eran iguales. Dos personas que eran solitarias a pesar de la gente que los rodeaba, a pesar de todo lo que vivían a diario.

Sakura siempre fue la mejor amiga de todo aquel que se le acercara, ella jamás le negó una sonrisa al que lo necesitará.  
Syaoran siempre fue reservado, pocos se atrevían a acercarse a él por miedo a no tener una respuesta.

Todo lo que necesitaron fue una sonrisa, unas pocas palabras y el odiarse por ser el rival del otro. Odiaron tener que competir, odiaron tener que vivir de esa manera.  
Él quedó enamorado de ella antes de darse cuenta de lo que era realmente el amor, ella se encariño con él antes de saber lo que era querer.

Después de que Syaoran regresara a Japón, a pesar de los reclamos de su familia, nunca se había separado de Sakura. La seguía como si necesitara de su calor; se sentía incompleto si no se encontraba a su lado y ciego al resto del mundo si ella no lo guiaba con su luz.

A pesar de su temprana edad se habían jurado ya amor eterno bajo todos los rituales mágicos que él conocía, convencidos que eran el uno para el otro.  
Sacrificando miles de experiencias que preferían vivir el uno al lado del otro.

Vivían por ellos mismos y por el otro, porque saben que jamás podrían separarse. No ven un futuro sin poder observar la triste sonrisa que él aún tiene, o el brillo en aquella verde mirada que ella mantiene.

Sakura sonríe mientras deposita las tazas de té sobre la mesita de la sala, se siente feliz de estar ahí con el simple hecho de saber que ese es el espacio de Syaoran.  
Internamente se asombra de la facilidad que parece tener el chico para mantener su casa limpia viviendo él solo, en esta ocasión no ha traído a Wei.

Suelen ir ahí, fuera de la vista de su hermano mayor, más seguido de lo que podrían notar. A pesar de estar solos en una casa tan grande no hacen nada más que besarse un poco y estar juntos. En ocasiones hacen sus trabajos y tareas mientras esperan que el tiempo pase lentamente.

Syaoran se siente extasiado sólo con tocar el rostro de ella con sus dedos, tiembla cuando Sakura abre la boca para besarlo y siente cómo el aliento de ella se mezcla con el suyo.

Ella gime, él gruñé. Sakura sonríe al separarse y Syaoran bufa ante la idea de que probablemente su expresión sea la de un lunático.  
Porque siguen siendo diferentes.

Ella se pregunta qué será de ambos en algunos años, el cómo cambiarán físicamente, porque sabe que lo harán. Suele sonrojarse al imaginarse a un Syaoran maduro y mucho más alto que ella, de por sí ya lo es.

Dirige su mirada hasta él, perdiéndose en aquella expresión de tranquilidad que tiene en su rostro en aquellos momentos. Continúa cortando aquello que le ha pedido para la cena y recuerda que hace ya algunos días que no cena en casa.  
Su padre le sonríe con ternura y acaricia su cabello cuando ella se despide por las mañanas, Tôya gruñe un cuídate y otro 'vigilaré al mocoso'. Ambos saben que ella está creciendo y no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.

Él dirige miradas de soslayo para observarla sin reservas. Sakura luce pensativa mientras hace la tarea que le ha encargado esa noche y un pequeño gesto de disgusto se nota entre sus cejas.  
Sonríe levemente al considerar el cómo lucirá ella en unos meses o años completos, se sonroja al imaginar que seguramente una pequeña sonrisa de su parte sea suficiente para cortarle el aliento como lo hace en esos momentos.  
Como lo hará siempre.

Ven hacia el pasado y no encuentran cómo pudieron seguir viviendo separados; saben que cada decisión que ellos tomaron, sus familias, los demás; son aquellas que los han llevado a conocerse, a estar juntos, a vivir el presente.  
Porque saben que no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable.

Y lo agradecen.

Ella sonríe ante la idea de que cada sí que dijo la llevo hasta ahí, él niega con la cabeza ante la realidad que significa decir un no apropiadamente. Sakura asiente cuando deben decir sí y él dice cuando no cuando las cosas se ponen mal.

Sus miradas se unen en un instante que consideran infinito, que no tiene principio ni final, ni presente, pasado o futuro. Simplemente están ahí, ahora. En ese momento.  
Caminan para encontrarse con el otro y cuando se encuentran en los brazos de la persona que más aman suspiran lentamente, reconociendo el cuerpo que los acompaña y desean fundirse en uno solo.

Sakura cierra los ojos primero, Syaoran la sigue un segundo después. Ella se pone de puntitas para alcanzarlo con facilidad y él inclina su rostro mientras lo ladea un poco para poder besarla lentamente, disfrutando el instante. Disfrutando el ahora.  
La flor de cerezo levanta los brazos para anclarse al cuello de él, el pequeño lobo la aprisiona con la mayor delicadeza de la cintura, acercándose tanto como su cuerpo se los permite. Amoldándose al otro completamente.  
Disfrutando del suave aroma que entre los dos forman al unirse de esa manera.

Ella abre la boca lentamente y él la acaricia con la lengua por completo. Se aman por completo, milímetro a milímetro.  
Ambos saben que están destinados al otro y celebran de la mejor forma que saben hacerlo: amándose con el más mínimo detalle; una sonrisa, una mirada, un beso, una caricia o lo que se necesitara en ese momento.

Son dos entes diferentes, dos personas que no deberían de poder mezclarse.  
Frío y calor, lágrimas y risas, noche y día.  
Julio y Abril.  
Sakura y Syaoran.  
Él y ella.

Una flor de cerezo enamorada de su pequeño lobo. Un pequeño lobo enamorado por completo de su flor de cerezo.

Y ambos sonríen ante la ironía que es para la vida el estar juntos… _ahora y siempre_.

* * *

Sé que es un asco pero tenía que entregar algo para el concurso de Suki da yo ~ en CemZoo xD!  
En realidad es un song-fic pero la lírica no se permite en FFnet así que espero que aún así sea entendible.

Desde que escuché la canción, me enamoré de ella y me dije que tenía que escribir algo sobre ella y Sakura y Syaoran algún día.

¿Reviews :D?


End file.
